urban_rivalsfandomcom-20200222-history
Piranas
After scouring the oceans of the globe for many a long year, Captain Bloodh's Piranas have finally cast anchor in town – time to stretch their legs out a bit and let their hair down! Noisy, aggressive and thieving (well, they are pirates after all), they've been quick to make enemies, and the odd friend. But all in all, they’re having such a good time, they’re in no hurry to head back to sea. Release Date The Piranas were released on June 2008. Bonus Stop Opp. Bonus: The opponent's Bonus is canceled if they have one. Advantages & Disadvantages Advantages: *Their bonus cancels out the opposing clan's bonuses, making fights with them much easier. *Many of the cards have very good stats. *Some of the cards have abilities that deal with either getting pillz back or taking them away from your opponent. *They also have cards with power or attack manipulation abilities. *They are a very good clan in half decks. *When paired with Morphun or Eklore, their pillz abilities become even more dangerous. *They are a good clan to use in ELO. Disadvantages: *They rely on their abilities to win, so though they block GHEIST and Roots' bonus, they are weak against SoA. *They may have trouble when going up against Skeelz, since their bonus protects their abilities and doesn't weaken them much. *Their bonus doesn't work against cards with the ability of Protection: Bonus. *Due to their abilities, some of the cards are often banned from ELO. Trivia *The clan's name comes from the word, Piranha, a sharp-toothed fish known to eat meat. You can also see one in their logo. *The Piranas' finishing animation has the opponent's card being submerged in water, while ominous music is played. A fin, belonging to a shark, is then seen swimming through the water. Suddenly, the shark leaps out from the water and swallows the opponent's card whole, killing them. (This is most likely a homage to Steven Spielberg's hit thriller film, Jaws. The animation is similar to how the shark would often attack unaware people, whilst being accompanied by ominous music.) *The Piranas's finishing animation in its Arena in the version Acute Games. A pirate cannon of the player´s arena shoots a cannon ball and destroying HQ in opponent's Arena. *Their colors are black and white, which are the standard colors of a jolly roger, which happens to be the Piranas' symbol, as it is a signature of pirates. **The jolly roger has a fish bone: a symbol of a pirate's lifestyle, which includes their obsession with both fish and rum. *Their lifestyle of brawling and clashing with everyone is a signature of pirates for their never ending love to clash. *The clan's secondary bio reads as "In the team, you’ve got two choices : pillz or damage manipulation. Sure there are mutineers who do their own thing, but it gives you an idea of how to tackle your opponent. Sailor boy, you probably won’t have enough damage to win in two rounds, but believe me, you’ve got enough power in your guts!" Members Legendary *Bonnie Ld *De4th Ld Mythic * Lizbeth Mt * Smokey Mt Collector * Bloodh Cr (former Leader of Piranas) * Dalhia Cr * Hawkins Cr * Rhed Cr Rare *Ahkab *Amiral Coco *Barden *Crook (leader of Piranas) *Deadeye *Fischer *IronJaw *Katan *Lagertha ( former temporary Leader of Piranas) *Miss Lizbeth *Parmabarb *Pesth *Raskal *Scubb *Surstorming *Ulrich *Ursula Uncommon *Aktara *Andsom *Baba *Calliope *Dante *Didier *Dr Alma *Greesh *Jasmine *Langren *Raeth *Rakhan *Rekved *Selma *Spycee *Sting *Taljion *Tortuga *Wheeler *Zulu Common *Coleridge *Cyan *Ector *Goldie *Gran Vista *Hawkins Noel *Kalder *Kousto *Kristin *Laurens *Mayhem *Molusko *Morgane *Peter *Puff *Sheryl *Sliman *Trey *Triton *Tula *Tyd Extra Art hud-piranas.png|Stat screen boarder Piranas Booster Pack.png|Special clan pack PIRANAS_42.png|Piranas Clan Symbol- black and white jolly roger PIRANAS_42 1).png|New Piranas clan symbol- black bone fish Useful Links * Clan Page on the Urban Rivals website * Clan Page on the Urban Rivals database Site Navigation Category:Clans Category:Piranas Category:Piranas Males Category:Piranas Females Category:LD Category:Cr Category:Collector